Electronic marketing is performed by sending commercial electronic messages, such as email messages, to a group of current or potential customers. The electronic messages typically include advertisements, business requests, and/or loyalty enhancement materials. To maximize the impact of an electronic marketing campaign, significant time and effort is often put into planning and designing the look and content of email messages based on known or assumed needs or interests of the targeted message recipients. However, it can be difficult to execute a successful electronic marketing strategy using static content that is sufficiently tailored to all of the variety of different characteristics of the targeted message recipients.